


Plan A Romance

by AzcaSky



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mention of hyunwoo and jooheon, Mention of other group member, Rated T for languages, Romance (?), Slice of Life, a little comedy (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Hoseok means well. Hyungwon knows it, Kihyun knows it, and even Yoongi knows it. It's just not really necessary.Alternatively, Hoseok receives numerous exasperated sigh but never gives up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	Plan A Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love, your boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717828) by [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks). 



> Author [kihyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks) writes a lot of really cute and fluffy fics and this one especially stroke me with inspiration.

Ever since dating Hyunwoo, Hoseok has been the happiest he's ever been. Hyunwoo is wonderful. He knows how to keep up with Hoseok’s work out schedule, matches Hoseok’s hearty—if kind of moody—appetite, indulges his mischievous streak, and, most importantly, Hyunwoo gives Hoseok his desperate need of romance. Hoseok is a person who always loves freely and completely, and several dating experience has told him that it could be burdensome for a lot of people. By now, he already established that it wouldn’t be his fault, and wouldn’t be anyone else’s fault either, and that some people are just not meant to be. Hyunwoo, even from the first few moments that they met, had proved to him that Hoseok’s love is never too heavy, that he can bear his sweet words and sweet gestures and sweet nothings bravely, patiently, and even reciprocating those love in return. They hadn’t been together for long, but Hoseok is convinced that Hyunwoo is the best thing that ever happened in his life, and everything he ever wanted and needed.

But this story is not about Hyunwoo, or Hoseok, or Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

The paragraph above is just necessary to know that Hoseok is a romantic, and even more so after meeting Hyunwoo. He had always believed that soulmate exists, that all people have that destined meeting that will change their life. He believes it with his whole heart. In this day and age, that kind of belief isn’t practical, and a lot of his colleagues and friends alike feel skeptical about it. But look at him! He found Hyunwoo. A perfect match for him, his soulmate, the yin to his yang, the Romeo to his Juliet, whatever it is. (Hoseok never actually reads any Shakespeare.) 

Hoseok looks to the side, to where Hyungwon, his assistant and bestfriend, is typing furiously on his phone, small smile adorning his face. It’s bad manner to be texting in work hours, especially in front of your boss, but Hyungwon has never showed any decline in his performance, so Hoseok always let him. And besides, Hyungwon only ever takes out his phone to text Jooheon, his boyfriend, and Hoseok would be cursed if he doesn’t let romance bloom for his best subordinate, "You guys are really cute together."

"Thanks." Hyungwon says, not looking up. He is one of those people that is skeptical about the concept of soulmate, but Hoseok knows that he and Jooheon had been dating for years and constantly pampers each other, and if it’s not romance, he doesn’t know what is.

"So when are you going to get married?" 

Hyungwon answers the question with sigh, just like every time Hoseok asks him that, which is probably too much by Hyungwon’s standard. But Hoseok does not give up on romance, and, who knows, maybe one day Hyungwon would actually answer with an invitation. Hoseok is nothing if an optimist.

Hoseok wants to ask more about Jooheon, because it has been a long time since Hyungwon last talked about him (it’s barely a week; Hoseok just loves to exaggerate), but a blur of fast movement from outside the glass wall of his office distracts him. 

It’s Kihyun, standing up and walking rapidly to Changkyun’s cubicle. He can’t make out their words, but it’s quite visible that Kihyun is distressed, hand flailing around before finally settling on his head and his hips. Kihyun speaks a little bit more before leaving with a dramatic swish, heading to the pantry. Changkyun hangs his head, and then Minhyuk, beside him, is patting his back.

Hoseok sighs. Kihyun is one of the best employee he ever has, as well as his trustworthy childhood friend. It’s just a matter of time before he’s promoted, they’re just waiting for the new semester to finalize the change. Hoseok himself had signed the promotion document a few days ago. But he also knows that Kihyun’s temper often run short, and, despite being mostly polite and respectful, there are times he just bursts out, like now. Hoseok doesn’t know Changkyun well enough yet—the kid being fairly new to the office—doesn’t know what kind of mistake grants him an earful of Kihyun’s muffled yell, but just looking at the scene, it probably isn’t good that Kihyun is bringing the whole team’s moral down. Hoseok believes that new employees should be taught and guided instead of scolded, and so he makes a mental note to talk to Changkyun later, and give him encouragement personally. 

“Hyungwon-ah,”

“Yes, Director?”

“You know you can just call me hyung.”

“I know,” Hyungwon puts down his highlighter and takes off his glasses, wiping it with his grey microfiber cloth, “I just don’t want to.”

Hoseok wants to protests, but decides to do it later, when he doesn’t have a pressing question to ask, “Don’t you think Kihyun is too temperamental?”

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok, and Hoseok, appropriately, feels judged, “Are you evaluating his work ethics?”

“What? No!” Hoseok splutters, “It’s just. He’s so cranky all the time. I wonder if he has a problem or something.”

Hyungwon raises his eyebrow, “Unlike you, people can’t always be sunshine and rainbow, Director,”

Hoseok gracefully decides to ignore the friendly jab, “But don’t you think he’s just too high strung all the time? It’s like—like—“ 

“Like he has a stick up his ass?”

“Yeah! Exactly!” Hoseok exclaims, before shaking his head, frowning, “No! I mean not like that! But, you know,”

Hyungwon chuckles, “Maybe actually getting something up his ass would help him relax,”

“Ew, Hyungwon, are you talking dirty things about _my employee_?”

Hyungwon shrugs, “I mean, you’re way more chirpy ever since you started fucking Hyunwoo-hyung,”

“We’re _dating_ , Hyungwon, we don’t just fuck,”

Hoseok doesn’t get another answer as Hyungwon already goes back to his papers and highlighters. 

It’s hours later, when Hoseok is buried deep between columns of excel documents and work emails, that he realizes how Hyungwon’s answer actually makes sense. He did get happier after he started dating. Maybe what Kihyun needs is a lover. 

Hoseok stares at the general direction of Kihyun’s work area, noticing him flipping through thick files, and sets a goal for himself. 

-

“What do you think about him, Hyungwon?” Hoseok fidgets in his seat, biting the cap of his fountain pen as if it’s a cheap pen sold in elementary school stationary shop. There’s a dozen documents he has to sign by the end of today’s office hour, but he has a plan brewing in his mind, this isn’t the time to review proposals. (Hyungwon would argue him about that, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him). And the plan being: matchmaking Yoo Kihyun. Despite being easily ignited, Kihyun is really a delightful person in general, and Hoseok is sure there is at least _someone_ who would be perfect for Kihyun. After all, Hoseok did find Hyunwoo, right? And what’s the chance of that? The red string of fate might have its own timeline for Kihyun, but there’s nothing wrong in wanting to hasten the process a little bit.

“Who?”

“Min Yoongi, the one we talked about yesterday.”

Hyungwon frowns, “The grouchy one who looks mean all the time Min Yoongi?”

“Shh! Don’t be rude! He can be sweet once you know him.”

Hyungwon shrugs, opening his mouth to say something but decides against it as he points his eyes at the door.

A knock comes, and with it, Kihyun who brings a pale yellow folder, “Excuse me, Director, there is something I need to ask.”

Hoseok is momentarily puzzled, but also somewhat pleased. Kihyun has a perfect timing, maybe this is a good sign. “Yeah, sure, please sit down.”

“There’s a slight error I made last time, so I’d need to fix this part of the report,” Kihyun opens the said document to show the part that he had circled with pencil, “The calculation is a little off, and I am fixing it, it’s almost done now. I know we were planning to have it printed and delivered by the end of today, but is it fine if I push it to tomorrow morning instead? I’ll make sure it is delivered first thing in the morning.”

Hoseok glances at the report, then at his calendar, “Ah, it’s no problem. You have until lunch tomorrow, the delivery guy won’t start shipping until around that time anyways.” Hoseok smiles at him, wanting to reassure him that it’s okay to not be so uptight all the time, and this report isn’t even that important anyway, their client wouldn’t even read it until before the yearly review. But that’s what Kihyun’s like, always wanting to be professional despite being friends, always wanting to commit to schedules and deadlines, and Hoseok remembers that that is exactly what brings Kihyun so far, so fast.

Kihyun nods, smiling, “Thank you, Director.”

And, Hoseok thinks, Kihyun would be perfect if he has a lover, “Anyway, Kihyun, do you know if you have some free time this weekend?”

Kihyun gulps, then, seemingly bewildered, asks, “Ah, I’d have to check, but I don’t think there’s anything important.”

“Would you mind going with me? There’s this convention I’d love to check out but Hyungwon here is having an important date with his boyfriend.”

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon, who promptly answers, “It’s our anniversary,”

“Oh, Director, that’s—”

“I can’t pay for overtime since this is not an official itinerary, but I’ll treat you lunch? Please?”

Hoseok sees the falter in Kihyun’s lips, knows that there’s refusal on the tip of his tongue that he ultimately swallows back, because, after all, Hoseok is _still_ his boss. It feels wrong to exploit his position like this, knowing how it means to Kihyun, but this is for Kihyun’s own good in the end, so it probably doesn’t matter. Hopefully.   
“Well, I guess that’s okay then.”

Once Kihyun is out of sight and out of earshot, Hyungwon gives Hoseok a sharp look, “Director, that was definitely not subtle at all. You’re lucky I’m a decent liar.”

“We’re just getting started,” Personally, Hoseok thinks he did well, because, isn’t what’s important is Kihyun agreeing to come with him? “Help me find a restaurant near Yoongi’s seminar, please.”

Hyungwon sighs an answer, but at this point, Hoseok is attuned to his sighs that he knows it means _yes, but I’m not going to be happy about this._ Hyungwon clicks over his laptop for a few seconds before saying, “By the way, would you look at this?” Hyungwon shows Hoseok the same document Kihyun had brought, as well as the spreadsheet containing the work progress of the entire team. 

“Yeah?” 

Hyungwon taps his forefinger to the screen, “Changkyun was supposed to do this report. Kihyun’s job shouldn’t even involve monthly report anymore.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen, and then he frowns, remembering Kihyun and Changkyun’s argument two days earlier, “So he’s covering for Changkyun?”

Hyungwon shrugs, “Well, I’m just saying,”

-

“The seminar is nice, don’t you think?”

Hoseok fixes his cufflink, pretending to appear nonchalant as he tries to make small talk with Kihyun. He thought Kihyun would mostly pretend to be paying attention and then be on his phone most of the time, just like the last few employees that he had brought with him to seminars. He doesn’t blame them, because this is an unpaid overtime, after all, and it’s okay if they show that they are displeased by that. It honestly can’t be helped, because sometimes he himself isn’t interested in half of the seminars he has to attend, he’s just there to pay respect to whoever’s holding it to maintain connection—and hopefully form a new one. So he obviously didn’t expect it when Kihyun not only showed up eager, but also researched about what the seminar was about and even as far as doing a slight browsing about the speakers. It’s not a bad thing, not by far, but he’s just so fascinated at how Kihyun mentioned, lightly, how he had read a bit about Professor Min Yoongi and admired his publications, and couldn’t wait to listen on what he would talk about. It’s even more fascinating when, true to his words, Kihyun had paid attention to the whole lecture, eyes rapt to the powerpoint, only pausing occasionally to fix his glasses or write on the notepad he brought from home.

Hoseok himself was staring a little absentmindedly to his own notepad when he was not busy trying to distract Yoongi with smiles and waves, which mostly failed because Yoongi didn’t even glance towards his general direction. Yoongi is one of his friend from high school that surprisingly still stayed somewhat in touch after all these years. He teaches business management for creative industries in a prestigious college and gets invited to business seminars like this once every few months. Hoseok always attends every single one just to get a chance of lunch together afterwards, because they’re both busy people that don’t exactly have the time to prioritize hanging out with each other. So, really, Hoseok can afford to not pay attention because he has listened to this exact lecture and other variations of it at least a few times.

It’s only now, after the seminar is well finished, on their way outside the university building, that Hoseok realizes how actually invested Kihyun is.

“Yeah, I can see the way it could be incorporated in our office.” Kihyun nudges his glasses, then, apparently remembering he wouldn’t need it anymore, takes it off to put it into its case in his pocket, “Professor Min Yoongi’s points are especially practical and straightforward. Would it be possible to apply it right away?”

More than the insightful suggestion, Hoseok perks up on the mention of the speaker. It’s a good sign that Kihyun is already partially liking his potential date. Hoseok barely hides his excitement when he told Kihyun that he’d think about it, then finally takes Kihyun to that restaurant Hyungwon picked, that he said had great seafood dish and nice and quiet ambience, perfect for a little lunch date. So far, his scheme is perfect. Introduce them to each other, fake an urgent phone call, and leave them to flirt on their own. They’re of course going to be a little awkward at first, and he understands that Yoongi is a little difficult to get close to, but he’s sure they’re going to hit it off just fine. 

Hoseok leaves the restaurant with a winning smile, already imagining them being a cute couple.

-  
“Please, could you stop matchmaking me with Professor Min?”

This situation, is, entirely, out of Hoseok’s little scheming plan. (Hyungwon is not surprised, because, as much as Hoseok is good at being the Head of their little niche Department, he’s practically clueless in such subtle art as matchmaking. “What do you _know_ , Hyungwon?” “More than you, Director.”) 

Hoseok thought that they would have lunch and have a nice little chitchat and exchange thoughts about creative industries, and they will fall in love, and, bam, happily ever after. But, apparently, it went very unpredictably because, surprise surprise, Yoongi, it turns out, is not single. How dare Yoongi never told him.

“I know you mean well, and Yoongi is a wonderful person, a great acquaintance, but, please, I have no intention of having romantic relationship with him nor he does with me, no matter how strongly you encourage it.” 

Well, that’s fine, Hoseok guesses. That can happen. It’s really rare that you succeed in the first try, anyway. It’s okay, really. Hoseok just have to try again. “Then, how about dinner with Hwanwoong? He’s a nice kid, from financial, I’m sure you’ll like him.”

“Director, with all due respect, I would like it if you stop matchmaking me at all.”

“This time I’m sure he’s single!”

“Yeo Hwanwoong is six years younger than me.”

“What does it matter? He’s an adult, and a great person!”

Kihyun massages his temple, “But I really can’t, my relative is coming with a cold, I need to take care of him.”

“Ah, well,” Hoseok says, pouting. He really should be more concerned about Kihyun’s sick relative, but he still regrets how inconvenient the timing is. Maybe Kihyun doesn’t really have good timing, after all, “It can’t be helped, hope he feels better soon.” 

“Thank you.”

When Kihyun leaves the room, Hyungwon hums from his desk, “You know what, Director? Minhyuk just texted me he’s taking a sick leave.”

Two people getting sick at the same time? Maybe Hoseok should be more concerned about it, after all. “It must be the flu season. Hyungwon, make sure you stay warm, and eat a lot, okay?”

Hyungwon sighs, “Sure, Director.”

-

“What about this time?”

It isn’t in Hoseok’s dictionary to give up. Especially since Kihyun’s promotion is just a few days away from being announced, and he’d really like it if Kihyun isn’t so tense all the time, especially considering he would be having a new work load pretty soon. (It completely escapes Hoseok’s mind that this matchmaking thing he tries _is_ the one making Kihyun a little more distressed than he’d like to be.)

“For the love of God, I don’t need a date. This is the fifth times you tried this, I would like to stop.”

“But you’ll be so much more happier! See, I’m happier ever since I dated Hyunwoo.”

"You have _always_ been happy.”

Well. That’s true. Hoseok has always been an optimist, ever since he was little. But Hyunwoo does make him happier. He pouts, “But this is the last, I swear. If it doesn’t work with Lee Hongbin, I will stop trying to get you to date.”

Kihyun sighs, “Alright.”

-

Predictably, Kihyun doesn’t end up with Lee Hongbin. They don’t even contact each other after, which is a little sad, but honestly not that strange. The only one of Hoseok’s chosen blind date who Kihyun kept being friends with is Yoongi, because apparently they match really well as friends. Maybe something about being small and angry all the time fits well with their aesthetic, or something. But this failure also means that he really has to stop finding suitable bachelor to potentially woo a Yoo Kihyun, and that’s really such a bummer, because Hoseok actually starts to enjoy searching through his contacts for a potential match. It’s like seeing a drama, just that he’s more involved in it.

Now that it ends, he doesn’t have any excuse to imagine romantic scenarios and plan a meet-cute. Still, Hoseok doesn’t really want to give up.

“It’s Valentine’s Day soon, Hyungwon.” It really doesn’t help that he doesn’t make it in time to get Kihyun someone to spend the most romantic day with.

“Yes, I can see that.” Hyungwon glances pointedly towards the desk calendar a little beside his laptop, obviously being sassy. Good things Hoseok is used to it.

Hoseok looks out the glass wall of his office, towards his fifteen or so employees who are starting to leave for lunch break. It’s completely coincidental that he sees Minhyuk walk slowly to Kihyun’s empty desk, leaving banana milk and fruitbar with post-it attached and then join Changkyun who has been waiting on the doorway. Hoseok is suddenly hit with a surge of inspiration, “Hyungwon, let’s plan a Valentine Event.”

Hyungwon sighs, “Sure, Director.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Plan A: Romance, or Plan: A Romance. I hope it's at least a little funny :D


End file.
